Lost in You
by veraciousviolinistofvirtue
Summary: Amaya has always showed a distaste towards intellectual boys, most specifically towards the playmaker, Kidou Yuuto. Her reason for such is a mystery to those around her, but perhaps due to fate's little interventions, Kidou can finally understand why. / Kidou x OC
1. Against the Odds

**Hello readers! You may all know me as the former A-soul-scream. I decided to write yet another fic regarding Inazuma Eleven. But expect more school-related stories from me, I suppose.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inazuma Eleven or its characters. Amaya, Umeki and a few other OCs that may appear belong to me.**

**So sit back, read, enjoy and leave a review afterwards.**

* * *

Amaya has always showed a distaste towards intellectual boys, most specifically towards the playmaker, Kidou Yuuto. No one can comprehend how it happened, but most thought it was out of sheer jealousy.

Was it his good grades and intellect? No, she had them too. The fact he was Raimon Soccer Team's strategist? Because he was from a rich and very influential family? His popularity among the students and faculty of Raimon?

Those can't be right; in fact the two practically live a similar lifestyle. Sure, the Kotone is not as well-known, but they're a rising group that is notable for both business and science.

So perhaps similarities repel?

That wasn't really the case.

After a day of class and helping the soccer team, Amaya had decided to call it the end; her mom would probably scold her if she decided to head home later, since it is pretty dangerous to head home by the end of dusk. Her dad on the other hand doesn't mind much, believing that his daughter is capable of taking care of herself.  
Minding her own business, she later began to her footsteps other than hers. Turning around, she quickly looked forward once again as she began to walk faster. Who else would she want to avoid other than _the_ Kidou Yuuto?

"Amaya," He called for her attention.

Such caused her to stop her pace and then look back. She looked at him sternly. "Yes? If this is nothing important, you know I'll be rather furious at you."

Whenever she required to speak to him, obviously she isn't suppose to express her intolerance for him; she's a young lady. She needed to be professional and composed, even towards those who seemed like threats or nuisances to her. When dealing with people, you cannot change them to be how you want them to act. Humans don't act in such a way one bit.

If they did, well that'd be a dream come true or they wouldn't be human at all.

"Of course," The playmaker chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Natsumi wants us in the Student Council Office tomorrow. She wasn't quite detailed about what will it be about, but our attendance is urgent."

The purple-haired teen sighed. "I see, then I'll see first thing tomorrow with Natsumi-san then." She feigned a smile.

* * *

Gone their separate ways and at home, Amaya could only feel a slight panic attack get to her. Of course she had not done anything to break the rules - same applies regarding Kidou - but being called by Natsumi can mean anything from merely soccer matters, sponsors for the school, news, Endou and the team to student council.

"God..." Amaya uttered, jumping to her bed and covering her face with a pillow.

Oh how she wanted to suddenly get sick now; she had a bad feeling regarding whatever the discussion may be about. All she could do was pray it isn't about anything that has to do with her and Kidou. But of course, most of you have got this part figured out.

* * *

In the office, both the soccer player and the manager sat on the vacant chairs in front of Natsumi's desk. The three refined students remained silent, until Natsumi clasped her hands together.

"Sorry to have called both of you here, but this year, Raimon has decided to participate in an exchange student program." The Student Council President stated.

"And this has something to with us how?" Amaya questioned, a brow arched.

A smile then crept the auburn-haired teen's lips. "Well, we raffled all the students' names, but it's as if fate wanted you two to be the lucky students going to Italy."

_She jinxed it._

No, no, no! Is there a chance to refuse such an offer? Seeing that she's going to have to reason with Natsumi (which would probably take quite a while and a very elaborate explanation), no chance. She'll have to grin and bear with Kidou for as long as they study in Italy.

"Any inquiries before I dismiss you two?" Natsumi questioned.

Kidou then finally spoke. "When do we pack?"

"Your departure will be three days from now. Though I suggest settling everything as soon as possible."

Well this is going to be one hell of a trip...


	2. To Rome We Go

**Well, here's Chapter Two! This took me time as I contemplated on what kind of point of view I wanted to write in. Third's always been a first choice as I'm RPer out of the fanfiction author field, but then I decided why not give First-person a shot on the first part of the chapter?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or its characters; such belongs to Level-5. Amaya, Umeki, a few OCs and the plot belong to me though.**

**And without further ado, sit back, read, enjoy and leave a review afterwards.**

* * *

_**Amaya's Perspective**_

* * *

Pale. Such was my skin tone as I heard the news. It's not like I had a say on this, really. Natsumi would probably question why I would ask to throw such a splendid opportunity to see a wonderful country. I'd reason out I've been there, but then she knows as much that I have lived my life only seeing the United States and other few countries nearby Japan due to my parent's business partners and other matters.

Kidou and I left the office and uttered nothing as we went our separate ways for class. I didn't know what to feel about it, really. A sigh then escaped my lips as brushed my hand through my long purple locks. I might as well just grin and bear with the situation.

"It won't be that bad..." I muttered to myself. "It's just a trip that lasts for two weeks..."

_...With Kidou..._

* * *

_"And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy."_

* * *

_**Normal Perspective**_

* * *

Once the bell had rang, signalling the end of another school day, Raimon's soccer team and its managers have immediately began to secure their place in the school's soccer field. Amaya, on the otherhand was instructed to tidy the clubhouse of the team a bit. Being served most of the time, it was a tedious job she still had yet to get accustomed to. Luckily, a close friend decided to tag along and lend her assistance.

"Lucky!" A girl with chocolate brown hair exclaimed as she sweeped the floor of the room. "I've always wanted to head to Italy, you know."

"Then you're welcome to replace me because I'd rather be here and help out in business matters at home." Amaya replied, her amethyst gazing upon the photo hung on the wall as she finished organizing the boxes in the clubhouse. In the picture, Raimon Eleven's members were either grinning or smirking due to being victorious during their last match. Of course, she just had to notice the cocky smirk the playmaker had on his face...

Her companion sighed in exasperation as she stopped momentarily. "You're just saying all that too avoid him. I can't see why you have to play the 'I hate him' card on him if he's actually a rather decent guy who treats you well, in spite of being really hostile towards him."

"Umeki, you just don't get it, do you?" The purple-haired manager turned to her, her face red in embarrassment and anger. "He's just... I can't stand him or being with him at all! And it's not like I'm telling you how to act in regards to your long-distance relationship with Fubuki-kun!"

"And how is my relationship related to your—"

Their conversation was cut short upon the entrance of Raimon's soccer-loving captain, Endou Mamoru. Inwardly, Amaya found herself thankful, as it meant she needn't have to reply to whatever question her good friend was supposed to ask. She had to remind herself to buy him a souvenir for his timing.

He grinned, "Hey Amaya, Umeki, the other girls made some onigiri. Come on, you two deserve a snack after cleaning up!"

A giggle escaped Umeki's lips as she and Amaya exchanged glances. "We'll be there in a bit."

* * *

_**Kidou's Perspective**_

* * *

Three days had passed since the news regarding Amaya and I going to Italy. Today was practically the day Natsumi's been waiting for. Now boarded in the plane, we sat next to one another. Amaya palpably seemed like she was in no mood to speak; her eyes focused on what was beyond the window.

I honestly never understood what I've done to set her off.

Amaya and I first met each other a year ago during a business meeting of our parents' colleagues. Back then, we engaged in conversations regarding soccer and academics. Then to think she transferred all the way from Osaka to Tokyo in order to study in Raimon, it was a surprise, honestly. I acted as her guide around and she seemed appreciative of such a deed, but nowadays it's as if she wanted nothing to do with me.

It was a complete attitude change from back then; such made me curious to find out what I'd done.

"Say Kidou," Hearing Amaya's voice, I turned to her. Her tone wasn't its usual stern one; in fact, it sounded concerned, even if she wasn't looking back at me.

"Yes?" I asked simply.

She seemed to stammer. "... Did you get a good night's rest last night?"

"Indeed, I have. Why do you ask?"

"Well," She paused for a moment. "T-the noise around the neighborhood kept me awake, so I was only to get three hours of sleep."

Knowing that the seats hear aren't the reclinable ones, she wouldn't be able to find a good position to sleep in as the plane flies to our destination. Without hesitation, I pulled her towards me in order for her to lean against my shoulder.

I could've sworn her face went as bright red as a tomato. "Whoa! What the—"

"Get some rest." I instructed her.

* * *

_**Amaya's Perpective**_

* * *

"Not while I'm like this!" I protested.

Unfortunately for me, he wouldn't seem to listen. My mind wanted me to pull away, yet my body wouldn't move an inch. It was as if my head was completely comfortable on his shoulder... I wasn't exactly sure how to react regarding that. I might as well just go with it and doze off. He seemed genuine and generous enough.

Honestly, it was never really my choice to be hostile towards him, but I just... Never understood myself. When time flew by during my transfer, I felt strange around Kidou. No, not the usual fawning over him, but the anxious one; I was a wreck from there and since, I couldn't stop myself from playing the hostile trump card.

I gave in trying to find a way to get my head off his shoulder. I might as well take his offer then rather than get a strain finding another position. I was beginning to get a headache anyway.

"Hey Kidou?" I called out for him once more.

"Yes?"

Shutting my eyes closed, a smile curved my lips as I uttered, "Thank you."


End file.
